Styginmoor's Son
by MauMeow1
Summary: Conall sets off with Jillian to find her people: the wandering Travelers. He has already a lot to deal with now that Pepper, a grouchy stallion, has joined their team, but a much more dangerous foe has returned. Doubt still lingers about where Conall truly belongs. Is he still a son of Styginmoor? (Sequel to CONALL'S PACK. Rated T for mild violence, but mostly kid-friendly)


**I just finished reading the second Jillian story! _Pepper's Quest _did not disappoint, especially since I was able to buy it really cheap on Amazon. I know what you're thinking: You're a teenager and still reading Bella Sara books? Well, I already wrote one whole Conall novella. Why stop there?**

**So here's your less sucky sequel to my first, suck-tastically sucky FanFiction. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bella Sara. **

* * *

_Prologue: The Scarlet Wolf_

"This will be your chance to prove yourselves," Myrfor howled to the masses of Styginmoor's pack. Over forty shadow wolves were all focused on him. He could feel their stares, the excitement that buzzed through the air, and he was pleased by it. At last, his pack was back to itself. "Show this world the power of darkness!"

Ivenna smiled. She stood in the center of the ring of wolves with Myrfor, her pale hand resting on her companion's back. "You failed before..." she muttered, "but we will NOT fail again! The Traveler people have hidden their magic for too long. We will attack, and we will claim their powers for the Wolf Riders."

Wolves barked and yipped in approval, their tails waving and fur bristling with excitement. Myrfor raised his tail high and howled for silence. "Only the best of the pack will go. Who is strong enough? Who is brave? Who will join us?!" His questions rang out into the night.

"Me! me!" The pack exploded into a cacophony of replies, every wolf thinking - knowing - that they deserved the honor of accompanying their leaders. A few started pushing their way through the sea of canines to step up and show them their skills. They all shouted and howled.

"I'm strong!"

"I'm the BEST hunter!"

"No, I am!"

"I beat you last month!"

All except the scarlet she-wolf. She stood in the midst of the racket, her sides heaving with elation but still making no sound. "Me," she whispered. Her golden eyes stared into nothing. She reflected quietly on the recent past, on a recent promise. _This is my chance. _A grin spread across her face. _I can find him..._

"Me!" She shoved her wave toward Myrfor. "It has to be _me_." Kicking aside Talc, she filled her lungs with air and blasted out a howl.

Myrfor turned toward her. He was surprised by the wild look in her eyes, the frenzied rage he heard in her call. Her dark red and cream coat was unmistakable. Was it really...?

Scarlet had become one of Styginmoor's best fighters in the past month. She was also Conall's childhood friend. Even Myrfor had to admire her dedication and loyalty. After Conall and the servant girl's escape, the she-wolf had become increasingly aggressive and started to train harder than before. She had bounced back from her grieving faster than anyone had expected. He considered bringing her with them for the attack. _Let's test her new skills_, he decided.

"I have made my choices," he growled after a few more minutes of thought. "Swan and Cadegg, you are both invited."

Swan nuzzled his mate, Talc, before joining his half-brother at Myrfor's side. The two proud he-wolves howled with glee and waited for the next packmates who were joining them.

"Scarlet and Lystra. You will both prove yourselves on this mission. You will work as a team." Myrfor jumped when Lystra let out a loud bark of approval. She danced around and licked Scarlet's face.

Scarlet, on the other hand, was aghast. "What?! But...but..." She lowered her head. It would just have to do. As long as she didn't kill herself after a trip with her annoying sister, she could still get what she hoped for. She came back to attention when the last wolves' names were announced. Stormguard, the beta, was an obvious choice, even though he had slowed down after being injured in the avalanche. Another she-wolf named Madylee also came up.

"We will depart in a day," Ivenna cried. "Prepare yourselves for battle."

The scarlet wolf forced on a pleasant smile. "Yeah!" she barked. "Styginmoor!" She was used to hiding the anger inside her, the hatred that burned within her heart and ate her from the inside out. She was good at holding it in, biding her time. This enmity was not directed at her pack or her beloved rulers. No, she reserved all her loathing for _him_, the one who had betrayed her. She'd made the mistake of letting him go once, but that was before she found out about his true treachery, before her life had been ruined by his reckless actions.

_Oh, Conall. I'll find you again. _

_And it won't be pretty._


End file.
